


【旧剑咕哒♂】黑猫养成的做法

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 现pa，社畜旧剑x咕哒喵♂，还是写的比较早的，或许有虫
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】黑猫养成的做法

**Author's Note:**

> 现pa，社畜旧剑x咕哒喵♂，还是写的比较早的，或许有虫

时已渐入秋。

这样的时节，雨水总是来的比往常频繁一些。今天也是一个即将降雨的傍晚，阴暗的积雨云沉沉地压下来，天空是密不透光般的昏黑。不知应该归咎于下雨前燥热的空气还是临下班前接到的加班通知，亚瑟感觉呼吸间都带着烦闷。他有些漫不经心，用尽可能快的速度做完了手头的工作，第三次在临走前婉拒了同事待会儿去喝一杯的热情邀请。

等他赶到家时，天色已经完全暗了下来，伴随着远处云层中若隐若现的闪电，预示着不久后将要到来的一场雷雨。他确实有着急回家的缘由，却不是出自对天气的顾虑。他把钥匙插进门锁转动打开，刚刚走进玄关，还没来得及说一声“我回来了”，一团黑影便猛地扑到了他的脚边，紧紧抱住了他的腿。

亚瑟无奈挪了挪脚，顺手把灯打开，看清眼前的黑发少年正一脸怨气地望着他，虽然没有出声，但光是看他背后贴着地面来回扫动的尾巴，亚瑟便能感觉到对方对于自己毫无预兆晚归的不满。是的，无论是头顶显眼的猫耳，还是T恤下方探出的细长尾巴，都昭示着面前男孩与普通人类的不同。

亚瑟弯下腰来想要摸一摸少年的头，少年却并不领情偏过了头，双手依然不肯放开，想必是因为亚瑟的晚回挨了饿而在气头上。亚瑟只好先轻声道歉：“抱歉，立香，公司那边突然加班......今天做立香喜欢的花蛋汉堡当赔礼好吗？”

听到有花蛋汉堡，立香眼前一亮，立刻松开了手，不过他还不想这么容易完全消气，小声嘟囔了一句：“我饿了......所以快点。”

亚瑟一边答应着，一边哄着立香进了屋。立香跳到沙发上抓起游戏手柄，继续着刚刚没打完的关卡，眼睛却偷偷瞄着亚瑟进了厨房。不多时厨房便传来油煎肉的香气，混合着洋葱的辛味，抓挠得立香胃里发慌，尾巴也不自觉摇晃着，索性放下了手柄，蹲坐在餐桌前等着开饭。

外面的雨不知何时已经下了起来，有着逐渐变大的趋势。雨水顺着风势落在阳台，拍打在将客厅和阳台隔开的透明玻璃门上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的清响，不免有些催眠。

亚瑟初次遇到立香，也是像今天这样下雨的夜晚。

彼时还是初春，空气中还没散去冬天的寒凉，这时候的季节，像这样降下冷雨的日子并不多。亚瑟那天听信了天气预报没有拿伞，晚上回家便被突如其来的强降雨淋得湿透。等他狼狈进门脱下滴水的外套，便听到了阳台玻璃门外传来异样的响声。

亚瑟心里咯噔一下，第一反应是进了贼，然而门锁完好无损，房间乍看起来也没有被翻过的痕迹。每天上班临走前他习惯用窗帘将玻璃门遮住，此时看不到阳台上是什么情形。他紧张地顺手抓起放在旁边伞筒里的一把长柄伞，一边想着如果对面是个穷凶极恶的大汉这东西会不会有用，一边悄悄靠近。阳台上这时没有了动静，亚瑟深吸一口气定了定心，猛地用力将窗帘连同玻璃门一起拉开。

没有受到预想中的袭击。阳台上的小东西像是被吓到了，紧紧缩在阳台的角落里，警觉地看向他。是个黑色头发的男孩子，长着一双亮亮的蓝眼睛，湖水般通透，头顶的猫耳和腰后伸出的尾巴十分惹眼，和头发是相同的颜色——亚瑟这时才察觉出异样。

亚瑟自认为想象力不算贫瘠，却还是用了几十秒的时间来消化这些信息。直到小家伙对陌生人的注视感到不安，发出几声喵呜的猫叫。亚瑟回过神来，意识到外面实在太冷了，而眼前的男孩在这种天气下只穿了薄薄的短袖短裤，湿漉漉地贴在脊背上，模样凄惨，尾巴无精打采地低垂着，看起来并不比同样淋湿的亚瑟好到哪里。

先不考虑这到底该称作什么物种，又是如何进入自家阳台的，应该让这个人，或者说这只猫进到房间里面取暖才行。亚瑟蹲下身，尽量让自己显得友善，而黑猫却丝毫不领会他试图勾引的手，只是盯着他，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，甚至有些威慑性地露出了尖利的犬牙。

猫很难信任陌生人，自然也不会轻易跟着人类走。无论亚瑟如何表现出自己没有敌意，黑猫始终不肯靠近他一步，眼看着身体在寒气的侵袭下已经有些瑟瑟发抖。情急之下亚瑟想起冰箱里还有些牛奶，用食物引诱或许是个值得尝试的办法。

他缓缓退出阳台，迅速拿出冰箱里的牛奶，倒在瓷白色的小碟子里。他本想热牛奶会更好，但是情况来不及等他多费时间，阳台上的猫很可能会趁此间隙逃到外面去，置身于危险的呼啸雨夜中。

等他端着碟子重新返回阳台上，看到黑猫并没有逃走，他放下了心。面对着亚瑟递来的食物，黑猫的动作有些踟蹰，一边用警惕的眼神盯着亚瑟，一边慢慢靠近了他手中的碟子，低下头伸出了细小的舌头，试探着舔了一下。他的反应明显证实了亚瑟的猜测，黑猫已经饱受饥寒，纵使一开始对他心存戒备，最终也难以抵御食物的诱惑，很快把碟子中的牛奶喝了个干净。

一碟牛奶自然不能填饱肚子，如果要顺势带猫回家就只有趁现在了。亚瑟趁着小家伙还在意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，发出了邀请：“饿了的话，我家还有别的东西吃。”黑猫看起来能听懂一样，眼中瞬间露出了期许的光，他便继续说着：“外面这么冷又下着雨，哪里都去不了，要不要到我家里来？要离开起码等雨停了......不过如果你想的话，住下来也没关系。”

黑猫直勾勾地看着亚瑟的眼睛，湖绿色的清澈双眼中并未包含欺骗与恶意。黑猫伸出了手，几经犹豫还是放在了亚瑟的手心里。亚瑟的手掌比他宽厚许多，温柔地回握住他冰凉的手，掌心传来令人安心的温度让他几乎想要掉下泪来。他抽了抽鼻子，发出细不可闻的音节：“......立香。”

亚瑟一时没有反应过来，疑惑地看了看他，立香又重复了一句：“立香......是我的名字。”

亚瑟有些惊讶黑猫居然可以说出人类的语言，不过此刻他更开心的是立香亲口告诉他自己的名字，这无疑意味着他取得了立香的信任。他如获至珍，语气中带着掩饰不住的欣喜：“你好，立香，”他语速很慢，希望立香能够听清他话里的每一个字，“初次见面，我叫亚瑟，以后请多多关照。”

立香并没有在雨停之后就离开。

亚瑟不知道他为何会希望立香留下，也许是觉得有同伴一起生活也不错，而更多不可否认的原因是，他对立香这样异常存在的担忧。立香身体上表现出的猫状特征并非是虚假，与人类明显的差异令人难以忽视，若是以这样的形象踏入市井，必定会引起不小的骚乱，甚至被抓去做研究也不稀奇。

关于立香身份更多的信息亚瑟知之甚少，他也曾经按捺不住好奇心，试着询问立香的来历。当时立香的反应像是不愿多提，亚瑟直觉那些对于立香来说并不是什么愉快的回忆，从此之后不再过问。就这样，看起来不可思议，来历不明的黑猫少年，安稳地住进了亚瑟的家。

最初进入家中的时日，立香如同大部分普通的猫一样，对陌生的环境呈现出难以适应的状态，对亚瑟表现出的态度和举止也并不亲和。他占据了一切能把自己藏进去的狭窄角落，例如书桌下方的隙间，茶几和沙发之间的过道，更有几次被亚瑟发现他把衣柜中叠放整齐的衣物全都丢出来，再缩进柜子的狭小空间里。亚瑟哭笑不得，他把这些行为理解当作猫的本能，也不打算强行纠正立香的习性。亚瑟不清楚在相遇之前立香是怎样生活的，只希望他至少在这里不会觉得不舒服就好。

亚瑟时常注意对立香的关心保持在一个不会被抵触的界限。从人类之间的交往来说，初识不久便过度涉足对方的领域会让人感到不快，他想立香的性格也是如此。立香不愿亲近他这点虽然多少让他感到失落，但他唯有足够的耐心等待他的好意能被自然而然地接受。

摸清立香的喜好和习惯还是花费了亚瑟不少时间和精力。从立香嫌恶地推开亚瑟为他准备的猫粮来看，并不能简单地以猫咪的喜好为他定性。不过意外的是，他很喜欢亚瑟做的饭，尤其是花蛋汉堡，每次开饭前立香期待的眼神都让亚瑟有种努力没白费的欣慰感。随着在饮食方面的适应，立香脸上逐渐褪去了刚开始的瘦削和苍白，像是许多和他外表同龄的人类男孩子一样显露出阳光的生气。

也许是因此成为契机，时间久了，立香渐渐不再刻意和亚瑟保持距离。以往他挤到窄小的沙发上睡觉，宁愿身体舒展不开浑身酸痛，半夜做梦翻身还会掉下来，并且在亚瑟询问是否需要交换一下睡觉的地方，由亚瑟睡沙发，立香睡床铺时干脆地拒绝。然而不知是哪天晚上，亚瑟在床上看到了抱着被子裹成一团的立香，占据了床的大半空间，大有要睡下来的意思。

“这样......是想要换床了吗？”亚瑟会这样问也是当然，不过却让好不容易下定决心和亚瑟一起睡的立香感到不爽，尾巴置气般扫动着被单，语气生硬：“才不是换床，沙发太不舒服了，我以后想和亚瑟一起睡床。”想了想他又补充了一句：“亚瑟要是不愿意，我就回沙发了。”

立香突然提出想要一起睡的想法让亚瑟颇为惊讶，毕竟在他看来，立香的态度向来平淡，少有更近一步的言行举止。不过难得立香提出这样的请求，他自然毫不犹豫地答应下来。

从此之后就变成了两人睡在一个床上的局面，好在床够大，多一个也不显得拥挤。唯一让亚瑟烦恼的是立香的睡相很不老实，少年常常在熟睡时翻身紧贴在他的身上，毛茸茸的耳朵蹭在他的脸颊或是脖颈，在睡梦中微微地抖动。也有个别时候立香的纤细尾巴会无意识攀上亚瑟的小腿，柔软的绒毛质感接触到腿腹的皮肤，让亚瑟有些不自在。但他不会因此叫醒立香，比起这些微不足道的小插曲，不如说他更喜欢立香对他展现出的更多亲近和依赖。

立香不喜欢那些专门为他买的合身衣物，相比之下他更喜欢穿着亚瑟的衣服。由于两人明显的体格差别，亚瑟的衣服无论是衬衫还是卫衣套在立香的身上都太过宽松。亚瑟曾经吐槽这是漫画里才会有的男友衬衫穿法，但是立香却对其非常偏爱。立香不会告诉亚瑟，他的衣服上总是有不易察觉的百合花香，正如立香对他的印象那样柔和恬静。他以宽大的衣服不会感到拘束为由，理所当然地共享了亚瑟的衣柜。

立香开始每天盼望着亚瑟回家。往常独自在家的日子里，立香学会了打游戏，作为消磨时间的手段十分足够，他也喜欢一个人不被打扰，所以不觉得无聊。而现在他却觉得亚瑟出门的时间太久太久，过于难熬了。

阳台上经常会有孤身或者结伴的麻雀逗留，从早到晚叽叽喳喳地吵闹。立香最初会厌烦地赶它们走，后来便只是怠懒地躺在玻璃后面看着，猜测它们之间的对话，直到日落西山，聒噪的鸟儿陆续归巢，火烧云铺满远方的天边，鎏金般灿烂。傍晚时分瑰丽的景色与白天有所不同，立香的心境也会随之雀跃，这差不多是亚瑟回家的时间。他会提前装作一直在打游戏的样子，竖起耳朵等待门锁转动的响声，迎接他期盼了一天的熟悉声音：“我回来了。”

原本应该一成不变的平稳日常泛起波澜大概是两个多月后。此时温和的春天已经踏入尾声，夏季紧接着隐隐将要显出它的征兆。立香依旧习惯等亚瑟回家，然而那天却有些特殊，一直等到暮色降临，星星在夜幕中若隐若现闪着微亮的光，亚瑟依然没有回来。

亚瑟临走前并没有提及今日会晚归，立香本来在生气，随着时间的推移变得焦躁起来。他低下头轻嗅袖口，衣服上还留着淡淡的余香，环绕在他身旁，有种这个人一直都在，独属于他的满足感。立香忍不住开始胡思乱想，会不会是亚瑟出了什么事，会不会再也不回来了——他被唐突冒出的想法吓了一跳，无法自控地感到不安。

立香从未设想过亚瑟有一天会离开，他意识到他过于自以为是，喜欢上了亚瑟，却不明白亚瑟对他抱着怎样的感情。亚瑟的温柔以待是出于朋友之间的关心吗？还是纯粹对于一个同居者的礼貌？这些问题他不曾考虑过，也不清楚。

接连涌出的想法让立香思维乱糟糟的，甚至不知道亚瑟何时回来了，叫了他的名字才回过神，抬头是亚瑟带着歉意的脸。立香的嗅觉远比人类灵敏，他迅速察觉到亚瑟的身上带着不同以往的陌生气息，像是与其他人类亲密接触后残留下的味道，掩盖住了原本属于亚瑟的百合香气。立香觉得自己的眼圈一定红了，这种模样给亚瑟看到实在丢人，所以他没能听进亚瑟的任何话，慌忙跑回卧室锁上门，像是在逃离他畏惧知晓的答案。

亚瑟想，是他的错。

起因是那天公司内部提早完成了工作，偶尔有这种情况，放工的时间会比平日早一些。他要好的某位同事提议趁此机会两人久违地一起去吃东西，亚瑟本想拒绝，但是盛情难却。他估算了下时间，确定大概能在平常下班差不多的时候回家，于是同意了。

然而实际情况总是超出人的预想。他的这位朋友一向多话，期间扯着嗓子埋怨工作的琐事和老板的坏脾气。亚瑟想到立香多半不会喜欢酒味，席间滴酒未沾，饭菜也只寥寥吃了几口，明显心不在焉的架势，以至于等对方喝晕了头才觉察到。这下可有了麻烦事，要是放任一个不省人事的醉酒者独自回家，恐怕是连自家门口朝哪边都找不到。无奈之下亚瑟只能匆匆结了账，扶着朋友一同上了计程车，将其送到住处才离开。

回家的时间比预想中晚了很多。他想立香说不定饿了，可能还会发脾气，如果真的如此也只能是他的错。但他无论如何都想不到会对上立香委屈的表情，尤其是后者不声不响躲进卧室，似乎并不想原谅他。

亚瑟站在卧室门口，里面没有传出任何声响，他抬手敲了敲门，轻声说：“立香，对不起，让你等太久了......能出来见我吗？”

里面仍是没有动静，亚瑟继续说：“立香现在不想见我也没关系，我就在门口等着，等到立香消气为止，好吗？”

他真的打算这么做了，意外的是他说完这些话后不一会儿，门便打开了。

立香披着毛毯站在门边，像是才哭过一样，眼角泛红，他不等亚瑟开口，突然踮起脚伸手搂住了亚瑟的脖子，直接亲了上去。

立香以前从没吻过别人，不知道何为轻重缓急，只是凭着感觉毫无技巧地吻着亚瑟的唇。立香的举动并无预兆，亚瑟一时呆住了没有做出反应，立香着急地伸出舌头，舔上亚瑟的嘴角。他的睫毛无意间划过亚瑟眼睑下方，留下湿润的触感，证实了立香确实哭过。

亚瑟还是推开了立香，对这场没来由的吻，他并无反感的情绪，却迫切地想要知道动机。立香看起来像是畏缩般后退了一步，平时头顶上精神的耳朵此刻也低垂下来。

气氛陷入了尴尬的沉默，最后还是亚瑟先打破了沉寂：“立香是因为还在生气，才会这样的吗？”

听到亚瑟的声音，立香眼睛又是一酸，眼泪争先恐后想要涌上来，被他硬生生憋了回去，说话带上哽咽：“亚瑟回来晚了，身上有别的味道......我不喜欢亚瑟身上有别人的味道......亚瑟本来应该是我的......”

本以为会更为严肃，如此单纯的答案是亚瑟始料不及的。他讶异于立香对他所怀的独占欲，又不得不承认他对立香同样抱有深重的情感。他从来以为只有自己习惯了两人间的陪伴，藏下许多暗自期许的小心思。至此他终于了解立香的心情，不由得为立香独自烦恼这件事感到某种无法释然的难过。

立香的体格比起亚瑟瘦小很多，很容易就可以被抱住。亚瑟搂住少年，下巴摩擦着立香脑袋上的黑色发丝：“没事的，立香，今天只是和朋友去吃饭，并没有其他事情。”他稍微弯下身，把少年的刘海掀到旁边，在额头上蜻蜓点水般留下轻吻：“我永远都是立香的，不用担心。”

立香心中仿佛一下子解脱般释怀，所有折磨他的纠结，焦虑和不安沉沉放下了。他尽力贴近了亚瑟，说出了他犹豫许久后终于做出的决定：“亚瑟是我的，我已经知道了，所以我......也想成为亚瑟一个人的。”

尽管是由立香提出的，但他的心理和身体都没有做好任何准备，无论亲吻还是交合，他都是第一次。刚刚冲动之下吻了亚瑟，他处在主动的一方暂且没有太大的压力，然而现在他被压制在身下，任由亚瑟在他光洁的肌肤上留下显眼的牙印和红痕，双腿被亚瑟的膝盖分开不敢动作，他莫名恐惧了起来，下意识想要逃避。

“亚瑟......等......等一下！我觉得我......还没准备好......”亚瑟并不想等，但立香看起来太过惊慌，他还不至于强硬到无视，于是撑起了身体，收手看着立香。

“是立香说的，想要成为我的所有吧，”他轻咬着立香颤动的耳尖，感觉到怀中的身体紧张地缩了缩，“如果立香害怕了说不要，说是我会错意了，我不会强迫的，但是立香真的会这样说吗？”

立香脸瞬间红的发烫，被单方面掌控让他十分不甘心。立香一向如此，直球的告白过后就是嘴硬和不坦诚。他故意抬起腿，蹭了蹭亚瑟腿间的某个部位，像恶作剧的小孩子般露出不怀好意的笑：“我才不是害怕，倒是亚瑟忍得住吗？”话音未落，便听到了亚瑟低沉沙哑的声音：“是啊，怎么可能忍得住......”

立香晃了神，亚瑟趁机欺身压住他的身体。这是立香没有见过的模样，翠色的双瞳散去了往日的温和，深沉的欲求毫无遮掩，映照在他的眸子中：“抱歉......我刚才说谎了，就算立香说不要，我也不会停下来的。”

立香从来不爱穿裤子，平日只在上衣下穿一条内裤在家中走来走去，不觉得有什么不妥。今天也是只套了件宽大的衬衫，将将盖住臀部，亚瑟轻易就挑起了立香内裤的一边，手指从一侧滑入，探进温软的臀缝。立香只恨没多穿一条裤子，本能地想要并起双腿，却被亚瑟的膝盖顶住不能如愿。

手指如蛇一般向下，到达了紧窄的后穴。指腹触碰到穴口，那里随着呼吸轻微开合，缓慢进入后立香发出小声的呜咽，更是在亚瑟抽插转动手指时露出马上快哭出来的表情。立香的尾巴远比他的身体率直，不顾主人意愿便探出头，在亚瑟身旁，有一下没一下地撩拨着亚瑟腰侧的皮肤，明目张胆的挑逗和邀请。

又一根手指进入，指间微微分开，立香直接软了身子。随着耐心的开发，他的身体逐渐流出黏滑的液体，粘在穴口周围和亚瑟的手上，水淋淋一片。亚瑟觉得下腹发热，不断响起尖利的耳鸣错觉，有些不正常了。

他抽出手指，肠壁依依不舍地挽留着他，在拔出时翻出一点敏感的软肉。立香终于哭泣起来，他的性器已经硬挺，涨得发痛，被亚瑟碰过的地方都很痒很热，根本不是简单的抚摸能够满足，需要更多更热烈的东西来填饱。立香急迫地挺起腰，用前端磨蹭着亚瑟的下身，啜泣着恳求：“呜呜......亚瑟......快点......里面好痒......”

谁能忍心拒绝立香的请求呢？他天生这般惹人爱怜，就连眼泪都令人疼惜。亚瑟勉强维持着剩余的理智，否则他害怕肆无忌惮的欲望会伤及立香。他扶住自己灼热勃发的性器，顶在湿软的穴口，趁着立香呼吸间放松的一刻，直直插入进去。

立香差点发出尖锐的呻吟，却被亚瑟的吻堵在了口中。立香含住亚瑟肆虐进来的舌，主动去迎合讨好。他的舌头带有略粗糙的倒刺，轻轻挂住亚瑟的舌腹，缠绵又暧昧，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴边流下，泄露出几声模糊的喘息。立香的腰身很窄，此时被牢牢掐住，膝盖折在胸前，下身毫无保留地张开，他感觉自己被钉在了滚烫的性器上，肉壁紧密包裹住那臌胀的欲念，蠕动着感知性器的形状和隐约跳动的脉搏。他被塞得满涨，又没出息地抽噎起来，无力推动着的双手像是拒绝，喉咙里溢出呜呜啊啊的音节。

亚瑟轻抚着立香的身体，吻去他眼角咸涩的泪水：“立香乖......好孩子......”立香体内的温度比手指感触到的更加火热，穴口刚颤巍巍吞合进亚瑟的性器，就被甬道内的褶皱和黏膜紧紧咬住。亚瑟定了定神，按住立香柔韧细瘦的腰，或浅或深地插进去，蹂躏过颤栗的腺体。

立香感到体内升起难以言喻的酸麻，像是触到细小的电流，刺激得他仰起了头颅，伸展出线条漂亮的颈线。敏感点被压迫的快感使他不断流出眼泪，急促地喘息着：“嗯......哈啊......好热......亚瑟......多碰碰我......”体内的动作越来越快，敏感点被粗热的性器顶端反复碾压，立香止不住尾音绵长的呻吟，觉得这太过丢脸。他慌乱中抓紧了亚瑟的后背，有些尖利的指甲在裸露的皮肤上留下触目惊心的划痕：“啊......呜......不行......”这时他还不忘结结巴巴地提醒亚瑟：“哈......不......别射进里面......”

亚瑟也并不清醒，性器被肉褶和黏膜挤压得难以自持。他忽然想开个恶质的玩笑，一边操开立香炽热紧致的甬道，一边附在立香的耳边小声说：“如果射在立香里面......会不会生出一堆小猫呢？就跟立香一样可爱......”没想到立香被操得意识混沌，竟听不出这是玩笑还是真心话，一下惊惶地浑身僵硬，眼前炸开惨白的烟花，伴着压抑的哭腔射了出来。高潮时的后穴无防备地迅速紧缩，夹得亚瑟下身一紧，还没来得及拔出，就悉数射进了立香还在挣扎抽搐的身体里。

在那之后立香分不清是因为高潮的余韵，还是真的被吓到了，亚瑟道了很久的歉，并反复解释让他相信男性是不会怀孕的，才堪堪止住眼泪。他躺在亚瑟的怀里，感受着亚瑟心脏跳动的节奏，有了别样的轻松心情。他伸出脑袋咬噬亚瑟的锁骨，嘴里喃喃说着：“你还没做饭呢......”亚瑟楞了一下，笑着说：“我现在就去。立香有很想吃的东西吗？”立香晃了晃脑袋，把头埋进被子里，脸颊有些热。他想炎炎的夏天快要到了。

“那......我还想吃花蛋汉堡。”

“没问题。”

立香在助眠的雨声中陷入半梦半醒的幻觉，听到碗碟碰撞的清脆声响意识才逐渐清晰。

他没头没脑地对正在摆放饭菜的亚瑟说：“我刚刚好像做梦了，梦见我们第一次见面那天晚上，像今天一样下着雨。”

这话题有些突兀，亚瑟回答他：“我也记得。你突然出现在阳台上，乱糟糟的，我还在想是哪里跑来的。”

立香没有告诉亚瑟，如果不是那天的相遇，他可能活不过那个雨夜。他生来只是魔术师实验的产物，本质为猫，被强行施加了各种影响，成为近似人类却不是人类的怪异生物。他在雷暴造成的停电事故中趁机逃出，却漫无目的，饥寒交迫，无处可去，他想就算直接死去也无所谓。最后他误打误撞闯进了一户人家的阳台，遇到了那个人。

那时的他面对亚瑟有种生疏的剥离感，他尝过人类带来的折磨，不相信他们的善意。但亚瑟却对他伸出了手，温暖而令人心安，那个人会对他说可以任性一些，可以心安理得，等他察觉过后已经深陷亚瑟给予的爱意与温柔中，难以脱身。幸运的是，那个人也爱他。

立香这次没有急着吃饭，他小声说了一句：“亚瑟，我喜欢你。”

坦率的告白，像是一滴水落入湖中荡起层层水波，流露出的感情得到回应，“我也喜欢你，立香。”


End file.
